Afrodisia (label)
The label was launched in 1976 by Decca West Africa in Nigeria. The label released several albums by Fela Kuti, as well as several other artists and bands, e.g. the Oriental Brothers International Band. In 1979 Decca was taken over by PolyGram and "Decca sold its West African rights to Afrodisia, a totally Nigerian company. In the late 1980s Decca (WA)/Afrodisia had a 35 % share in the Nigerian record market of 20 million albums a year. Continuum Encyclopaedia of Popular Music. Volume I: Media, Industry and Society; edited by John Shepherd, David Horn, Dave Laing, Paul Oliver and Peter Wicke; London, New York: Continuum, 2003, ISBN 0-8264-6321-5, p. 707 (articel on Decca (WA) by John Collins Discography "DWA" stands for Decca West Africa and was used as suffix for their releases from the 1960s. 1974 Singles *DWA 106 - Oriental Brothers International Band led by Kabaka Opara: Uwa Atualamujo // Ihe-Chi-Nyerem (7"-single) all discographical details concerning Oriental Brothers fromOriental Brothers International Band Discography by John Beedle w/ Toshira Endo at Toshira Endo's Africa website, retrieved 16.2.2010 LPs *DWAPS 6 - Medusas: Vol. 1 Blood Brothers Popsike.com, retrieved 17.2.2010 File:Mebusas DWAPS6 F.jpg *DWAPS 18 - Blo: Phase II Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 *WAPS 25 - The Ramblers Dance Band: The Hit Sound of The Ramblers Dance Band Discogs, year not specified, retrieved 16.2.2010 File:The Ramblers Hit Sound Afrodisia.jpg *DWAPS 44 - Oriental Brothers International led by G. Kabaka Opara (Oriental's Special) Global Groove Blog, 25.1.2010, retrieved 17.2.2010 Ýlowek Scavel-Cronek Blog, 6.1.2009, presented here is the Decca France edition: 278.164, retrieved 17.2.2010 File:Oriental Brothers International DWAPS44 front.jpg File:Oriental Brothers International DWAPS44 back.jpg File:Oriental Brothers DWAPS44 Decca front.jpg| Decca France issue 1975 Singles *DWA 144 - Oriental Brothers International led by Godwin Kabaka Opara: "Taxi Driver" b/w "Uwamesi Special" Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 File:Afrodisia DWA144 A.jpg *DWAPS 56 - Blo: Step Three Discogs, retieved 16.2.2010 LPs *DWAPS 59 - Oriental Brothers International led by G. Kabaka Opara: Nwa Ada Di Nma *WASP 247 - Dr. Orlando Owoh and His Omimah Band: Ajanaku DarabaDiscography of Dr. Orlando Owoh at Toshira Endo's Africa, retrieved 16.2.2010 1976 LPs *DWAPS 2002 - The Lijadu Sisters: Danger Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 With Comb & Razor Blog, 23.6.2007, retrieved 17.2.2010 File:Lijadu Sisters DWAPS2002 Cover.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2002 2.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2002 1.jpg *DWAPS 2004 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: Yellow Fever all discographical details concerning Fela Kuti from Fela Kuti Discography by Toshira Endo at Toshira Endo's Africa website, retrieved 16.2.2010 Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 File:Fela Yellow Fever DWAPS2004 F.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2004 1.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2004 2.jpg *DWAPS 2005 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: Upside Down Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 *DWAPS 2009 - Blo: Phase IV File:Blo PhaseIV DWAPS2009 front.jpg File:DWAPS2009 A.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2009 B.jpg *DWAPS 2013 - E.T. Mensah: Is Back Again!! [ http://globalgroovers.blogspot.com/2009/04/et-mensah-king-of-highlife-is-back.html Global Groove Blog, 24.4.2009]retrieved17.2.2010 File:ET Mensah DWAPS2013 F.jpg File:ET Mensah DWAPS13 back.jpg *DWAPS 2014 - The Hedzoleh Soundz: The Original Hedzoleh Soundz *DWAPS 2015 - Bunzu Soundz: Bunzu Soundz Discogs, retieved 16.2.2010 File:Afrodisia DWAPS2015-1.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2015-2.jpg *DWAPS 2016 - The Basa-Basa Soundz: The Basa-Basa Soundz 1977 LPs *WASP 317 - Dr. Orlando Owoh and His Young Kenneries Band: Ifon Omimah Ni Moti Wa see: Dr. Orlando Owoh Discography at Toshira Endo's Africa for all Orlando Owoh entries, retrieved 16.2.2010 *WASP 324 - Dr. Orlando Owoh and His Young Kenneries Band: Ko S'Olobe Bi Iya *WASP 379 - Dr. Orlando Owoh and His Omimah Band: Festac *WASP 380 - Dr. Orlando Owoh and His Young Kenneries Band: Mo Juba Agba *WASP 409 - Dr. Orlando Owoh and His Young Kenneries Band: Belere Ba Lo Ni Le Yi *WASP 410 - Dr. Orlando Owoh and His Young Kenneries Band: Omo Jaiye Jaiye *WASP 440 - Dr. Orlando Owoh and His Young Kenneries Band: Iba Eledumare *DLPS 004 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Izu Kamma Na Nneji *DLPS 010 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Ijeuzoije Amunkpa *DLPS 012 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Ewu Nla Ala Oduya Di Na Miri *DWAPS 71 - Oriental Brothers International led by Kabaka Opara Global Groove Blog, 12.9.2009. The Cover notes (p) 1976(!), retrieved 17.2.2010 File:Oriental Brothers DWAPS71 front.jpg File:Oriental Brothers DWAPS71 back.jpg *DWAPS 2017 - Joy Nwosu & Her Group: Joy Nwosu's Azania Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 File:Joy Nwosu DWAPS2017 F.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2017 1.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2017 2.jpg *DWAPS 2020 - Oriental Brothers International led by G. Kabaka Opara: Nnedinobi *DWAPS 2023 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: J.J.D. Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 File:Fela DWAPS2023 Front.jpg File:Fela DWAPS2023 Back.jpg *DWAPS 2024 - Oriental Brothers International Band led by Dansatch Opara Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 Afro Slabs Blog, 4.2.2009, retrieved 17.2.2010 File:Oriental Brothers DWAPS2024 front.jpg File:Oriental Brothers DWAPS2024 back.jpg *DWAPS 2025 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: Sorrow, Tears and Blood *DWAPS 2026 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: Opposite People *DWASP 2027 - Imo Brothers International Band: Eke Orogwe Wu Ahia (1980?) Discography of Imo Brothers Band at Toshira Endo's Africa, here the release is dated to 1980, retrieved 17.2.2010 *DWAPS 2030 - Tunde Williams plays with The Africa 70: Mr. Big Mouth File:Tunde Williams HJRCD101-2 Cover.jpg *DWAPS 2033 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: Stalemate Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 File:Afrodisia DWAPS2033 1.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2033 B.jpg *DWAPS 2034 - Oriental Brothers International Band led by Dansatch Opara Global Groove, 10.3.2009, retrieved 17.2.2010 File:Oriental Brothers DWAPS2034 front.jpg File:Oriental Brothers DWAPS2034 back.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2034 label.jpg *DWAPS 2035 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: Fear Not for Man *DWAPS 2036 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: Why Black Man Dey Suffer (unissued; the track "Why Black Man Dey Suffer" released 1986 on DWAPS 2251) *DWAPS 2037 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: Observation No Crime *DWAPS 2038 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: I Go Shout Plenty (unreleased; the track "I Go Shout Plenty" released 1986 on DWAPS 2251) *DWAPS 2039 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: No Agreement (released most likely 1979) at Discogs the LP is described as 12" and with cat.-no. AWAPS 221 while the label scans show the correct numbers, the labels indicate: (p) 1978, retrieved 16.2.2010 File:Fela DWAPS2039 No Agreement A.jpg File:Fela DWAPS2032 No Agreement B.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS 2039-1.jpg File:Fela DWAPS2032 No Agreement A2.jpg File:Fela DWAPS2032 No Agreement B2.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS 2039-2.jpg 1978 LPs *DLPS 015 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Onye Mere Ihe Akeya *DWAPS 2042 - Imo Brothers International Band: Agu Di Nura Etee (1980?) Discography of Imo Brothers Band at Toshira Endo's Africa, here the release is dated to 1980, retrieved 17.2.2010 *DWAPS 2046 - Lijadu Sisters: Sunshine Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 With Comb & Razor Blog, 8.11.2007, retrieved 17.2.2010 File:Lijadu Sisters DWAPS2046 Sunshine Front.jpg File:Lijadu Sisters DWAPS2046 Sunshine Back.jpg File:Afroodisia DWAPS2046 A.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2046 B.jpg *DWAPS 2053 - Joni Haarstrup: Wake Up Your Mind Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 File:Joni Haarstrup DWAPS2053 front.jpg File:Afrodisia_DWAPS2053_A.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2053_2.jpg *DWAPS 2057 - Oriental Brothers International Band Global Groove Blog, 22.6.2009, retrieved 17.2.2010 File:Oriental Brothers International Band DWAPS2057 front.jpg File:Oriental Brothers International BandDWAPS2057 back.jpg *DWAPS 2060 - Imo Brothers International Band: Ego Ni Nwa (1981?) *DWAPS 2063 - Ikenga Super Stars of Africa: Ikenga Super Stars of Africa File:Ikenga DWAPS2063 front.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2063 A.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2063 B.jpg *DWAPS 2065 - Oriental Brothers International Band: Nwanne Awu Enyi Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 Global Groove Blob, 4.5.2009, retrieved 17.2.2010 File:Oriental Brothers DWAPS2065 front.jpg File:Oriental BrothersDWAPS2065 back.jpg *DWAPS 2066 - Nelly Uchendu: Mamausa Discography of Nelly Uchendu at Toshira Endo's Africa, retrieved 16.2.2010 1979 LPs *DLPS 016 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Obiara Nga Onye Egbulaya *DLPS 017 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Ewu Nga Onye Eze Na Okuko Nwaogbenye *DWAPS 2071 - Oriental Brothers International Band: Onye Egbula Onye Agbata Obi Ya Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 *DWAPS 2072 - Christy Essien: One Understanding Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 File:Christy Essien DWAPS2072 Front.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2072 A.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2072 B.jpg *DWAPS 2073 - Joe Moks: Boys and Girls File:Joe Moks DWAPS2073 front.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2073 1.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2073 2.jpg *DWAPS 2075 - Nelly Uchendu: I Believe Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 Discography of Nelly Uchendu at Toshira Endo's Africa, here the release is dated to 1978, retrieved 16.2.2010 *DWAPS 2080 - Blo: Blo Is Back Bulky Backside Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 *DWAPS 2089 - Lijadu Sisters: Horizon Unlimited Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 [ http://combandrazor.blogspot.com/2007/06/taiwo-kehinde-with-k.html With Comb & Razor Blog, 14.6.2007], retrieved 17.2.2010 File:Lijadu Sisters DWAPS2089 Front A.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2089 1.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2089 2.jpg 1980 LPs *DLPS 018 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Late Florence Mbakwe *DWAPS 2090 - Oriental Brothers International Band led by F. Dan Satch Opara: Obi Nwanne *DWASP 2093 - Imo Brothers International Band: Olee Ihe Gi Owu? (1981?) *DWAPS 2098 - Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International: Onye Oma Nmanu *DWAPS 2103 - Oriental Brothers International Band led by F. Dan Satch Opara: Onye Ma Uche Chukwu? *DWAPS 2105 - Blo: Back In Time Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 *DWAPS 2107 - Christy Essien Igbokwe: Give Me A Chance Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 File:Christianna Essien DWAPS2107 front.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2107 A.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2107 B.jpg *DWAPS 2117 - Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International Band: Original Hapum Meberi *DWAPS 2122 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Onye Ma Ka Nma (1981) *DWAPS 2130 - Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International Band: Original Onye Obula Zoba Isi Onweya (1981) *DWASP 2131 - Dr. Orlando Owoh and His Young Kenneries Band: Igba Funfun Lere Wa Discography of Dr. Orlando Owoh at Toshira Endo's Africa, retrieved 17.2.2010 *DWASP 2133 - Imo Brothers International Band: Onye Wo Onye Oma (1982?) *DWASP 2136 - Dr. Orlando Owoh and His Africa Kenneries International: Obirin Asiko (1981) *DWAPS 2137 - Oriental Brothers International Band led by F. Dan Satch Opara: Rarama Ndu 1981 LPs *DWAPS 2141 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Ego Di Nkpa *DWAPS 2142 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Nwanne Di Namba Social Club of Nigeria (1982) *DWAPS 2144 - Alhaji Haruna Ishola and His Apala Group: Gboti Oloti Le Discography of Haruna Ishola at Toshira Endo's Africa, retrieved 16.2.2010 *DWAPS 2146 - Oriental Brothers International: The Best Of Oriental Brothers International Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 Afro Slabs Blog, 1.9.2009, release dated here to 1982, retrieved 17.2.2010 File:Oriental Brothers DWAPS2146 front.jpg File:Oriental Brothers DWAPS2146 back.jpg *DWAPS 2152 - Vicky Edimo: Thank U Mamma Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 File:Vicky Edimo DWAPS2152 F.jpg File:Vicky Edimo DWAPS2152 Back.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2152 A.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2152 B.jpg *DWASP 2156 - Imo Brothers International Band: Akaraka (1983?) *DWAPS 2157 - Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International Band: Original Jide Nkeji *DWAPS 2158 - Oriental Brothers International Band Original led by F. Dan Satch Opara: Udo Ka Nma *DWASP 2159 - Imo Brothers International Band: Uwa Ekwe Nmeta (1983?) *DWAPS 2164 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Original Oriental Brothers International Band: Chi Awu Otu (1982) *DWAPS 2068 - Nelly Uchendu Odum (MON): Ogadili Gi Nma Discography of Nelly Uchendu at Toshira Endo's Africa, retrieved 16.2.2010 *DWAPS 2175 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International Band: Onye ije (1983) *DWAPS 2176 - Oriental Brothers International Band Original led by F. Dan Satch Opara: Chukwu Nwe Anyi 1983 LPs *DWASP 2187 - Dr. Orlando Owoh and His African Kenneries Beats International: In The Sixties Vol. 2 *DWAPS 2188 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Original Oriental Brothers International Band: Agwo Loro Ibeya Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 *DWASP 2189 - Imo Brothers International Band: Kwuru Menu (1986?) *DWAPS 2193 - Oriental Brothers International Band led by F. Dan Satch Opara: Onye Nwe Ala File:Oriental Brothers DWAPS2193-Front.jpg File:Afrodisia DWAPS2193 1.jpg File:Afrodizia DWAPS2193 2.jpg *DWAPS 2197 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International Band - Original: Ugo Chinyere Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 1984 LPs *DWAPS 2204 - Oriental Brothers International Band led by F. Dan Satch Opara: Ihe Eji Aku Eme *DWAPS 2207 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International Band - Original: Ndi Ji Ego 1985 LPs *DWAPS 2227 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International Band - Original: Warrior in London *DWAPS 2244 - King Ubulu & his International Band of Nigeria: Kakene Chukwu Discography of King Ubulu at Toshira Endo's Africa, retrieved 17.2.2010 1986 LPs *DWAPS 2251 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: I Go Shout Plenty Discogs, retrieved 16.2.2010 Likembe Blog, 2.11.2009, retrieved 17.2.2010 File:Fela DWAPS2251 I Go Shout Plenty Front.jpg File:Fela DWAPS2251 I Go Shout Plenty Back.jpg *DWAPS 2256 - Ubulu & his International Band of Nigeria: Oyeije *DWAPS 2267 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Original Oriental Brothers: Ndi Adudu Global Groove Blog, 11.7.2009, retrieved 17.2.2010 File:Warrior DWAPS2267 front.jpg File:WarriorDWAPS2267 back.jpg 1987 LPs *DWAPS ???? - Imo Brothers International Band: Ego Army Discography of Imo Brothers Band at Toshira Endo's Africa, retrieved 17.2.2010 *DWAPS 2271 - Imo Brothers International Band: Nneji Special *DWAPS 2274 - Oriental Brothers International: Anyi Abiala Ozo Global Groove Blog, 14.1.2010, retrieved 15.1.2010 File:Oriental Brothers DWAPS2274 front.jpg File:Oriental Brothers DWAPS2274 back.jpg 1988 LPs *DWAPS 2276 - Ubulu International Band of Nigeria: Onyebu Uwa Nishi *DWAPS 2277 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International Band: Udo Ndi Oma 1989 LPs *DWAPS 2282 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Ezi Nwanne *DWAPS 2283 - King Ubulu & his Inter-Band of Nigeria: Onweli Egwu Na Amu Ka Nma (late 1980s) *DWAPS 2287 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International Band: Na Kwa Echeki (1988) 2001 CDs *DWACD 001 - Oriental Brothers: Vintage Hits Vol. 1 *DWACD 002 - Oriental Brothers: Vintage Hits Vol. 2 *DWALCD 004 - Dr. Sir Warrior & Oriental Brothers International Band: Vintage Hits Vol. 1 2004 *DWALCD 005 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International: Vintage Hits Vol. 2 References Sources Bibliography *Collins, John. 1985. Music Makers of West Africa. Washington DC: Three Continents Press *Collins, John. 1992. West African Pop Roots. Rev. ed. Philadelphia: Temple University Press. (First published London: Foulsham, 1985.) *Collins, John. 1994. Highlife Time. Accra: Anansesem Press *Collins, John. 2003 Decca (West Africa), articel in: Continuum Encyclopaedia of Popular Music. Volume I: Media, Industry and Society; edited by John Shepherd, David Horn, Dave Laing, Paul Oliver and Peter Wicke; London, New York: Continuum, 2003, ISBN 0-8264-6321-5, p. 707 Discographies *Discogs label discography, 16.2.2010 *Discography of Dr. Orlando Owoh q Toshira Endo's Africa, 17.2.2010 *Diiscography of Fela Kuti @ Toshira Endo's Africa, 16.2.2010 *Discography of Haruna Ishola, The Late Great Apala Singer @ Toshira Endo's Africa, 16.2.2010 *Discography of Imo Brothers International Band @ Toshira Endo's Africa, 17.2.2010 *Discography of King Ubulu @ Toshira Endo's Africa, 17.2.2010 *Discography of Nelly Uchendu @ Toshira Endo's Africa, 16.2.2010 *Discography of The Oriental Brothers & Related Groups @ Toshira Endo's Africa, 16.2.2010